MI NUEVO DESTINO
by 3L3 Ofici4l
Summary: lean y se sorprenderán, no es lo que párese
1. Chapter 1

10 de octubre en un lugar alejada de **Konohagakure** **no Soto** una pareja está en una pequeña cabaña. La pareja es Kushina Uzumaki y el yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Partera: por favor Kushina-sama puje ya mero salen.

Kushina: ESO ME LO DIJISTE HACE UNA HORA. AAAHH! (grita de dolor)

Kushina: MINATO SI ME HASES PASAR DE NUEVO ESTO TE ARRANCARÉ LO QUE TE ASE HOMBRE ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!-le dijo a minato.

Minato:...-no dijo nada con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Partera: Kushina-sama ya puede estar tranquila son 4 niños hermosos 2 niños y 2 niñas ¿Que nombre les pondrá?

Kushina: El primero de cabello rubio de ojos azules será Naruto, el segundo de cabello carmesí y ojos carmesí será Menma, la de pelo carmesí-rubio de ojos color miel se llamará Naruko, y la última de cabello rubio y ojos azules igual que su hermano mayor Naruto será mito.-dijo Kushina muy cansada.

Partera: Kushina-sama hay un problema con Naruto-sama,-dijo la partera asustando a Kushina y Minato que escuchaba todo lo que decía la partera- el no tiene chacra.

Kushina iba a decir algo pero no pudo hacer lo pero fue interrumpida por un enmascarado.

(Apartir de aquí sucede lo mismo como en el Canon hasta el sellado de el kyubi)

Kushina:MINATO NO LO HAGAS NO SELLES AL KYUBI EN NUESTROS HIJOS!-Grito angustiada-sella lo en mi por favor-dijo esto último con lágrimas.

Minato: Lo siento mucho Kushina pero no puedo hacer eso además ellos te necesitaran-dijo el-por favor cuídalos en mi ausencia-dijo con lágrimas.

Shinigami: Que es lo que quieres mortal-dijo la diosa de la muerte.

Minato: shinigami-sama quiero que sellé al kyubi en mis tres hijos por favor-dijo minato

Shinigami: ¿Sabes que me tengo que llevar tu alma por ese favor que me pides?-advirtió la diosa

Minato: si lo acepto-el dijo

Shinigami: bien

La diosa adepto dividió a el kyubi en tres partes en alma, chacra y conciencia. La conciencia fue sellado en Menma, el alma en Naruko y el chacra en mito.

La diosa vio a Naruto y vio el futuro que le aguarda.

Shinigami: bien Minato ya hice lo que me pediste y por qué estoy de buenas no me llevaré tu alma pero de ti depende que tus hijos tengan una vida tranquila ¿me escuchaste?

Minato: si y gracias shinigami-sama-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí estará el primer capítulo recuerden de votar a tres chicas para su el mini harem.  
Sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo denle un buen voto y un buen comentario.

Baya bya


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia de derechos: NINGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN ME PERTENECE SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

NARRADOR: Ya han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del kyubi en este tiempo todos los aldeanos han estado trabajando duro para reconstruir su aldea, también estaba festejando a los héroes de la aldea que son la familia Uzumaki - Namikaze.

Todo es felicidad en la familia Uzumaki - Namikaze, Celes puede ver jugando dos adultos y tres niños muy felices pero esto era observado por un niño que está sentado en un columpio. _ **(O como le digan**_ _ **en tu país)**_  
 _Este niños no era ni más y menos nuestro protagonista Naruto que ha estado ahi sentado viendo como su "familia" reían muy a gusto sin tomar le importancia a su hijo mayor. A de a clarar que Naruto atestado de acercarse a su familia pero siempre le responden los mismos por parte de sus padres para que lo entrenen._

Naruto: papá mamá ¿me pueden entrenar junto a mis hermanos?- dijo con una voz tierna pero sus padres le contestan con una voz sería.

Minato: Naruto! ya te he dicho que no ya que tenemos que enfocarnos tu madre y yo en tus hermanos ya que tienen el poder del demonio-dijo Minato molesto.

Kushina: Has caso Naruto y ve a tu cuarto y juega con tus juguetes -dijo de igual forma que su esposo.

Después fue con sus hermanos para ver si pueden jugar con el pero grata fue la respuesta que le dieron.

Naruto: Menma, Naruko ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Menma/Naruko: eh?-dijeron y voltearon a ver a su hermano.

Menma: aah eres tu...Nii-san-fijo con fastidio.

Naruko: que quieres nii-san?- preguntó fastidiada ya que su hermano mayor siempre quiere estar con ellos.

Naruto: ¿Que si podemos jugar juntos?-dijo con una son risa el su cara.

Pero para suerte de ambos sus padres lo llamo.

Minato: Menma, Naruko vengan que hará que retomar su entrenamiento-dijo Minato feliz.

Menma/Naruko: siiiiii!-dijeron muy felices asercandose a sus padres.

Kushina: vamos mi niños que les enseñaremos nuevas técnicas-dijo mientras besaba Asus hijos.

Esto fue visto por Naruto al ver como sus padres entraron con sus hermanos y Naruto se fue de su casa a caminar por la aldea pero no sé percató que una persona estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba y esa persona era su hermanos más pequeña mito que lo quería más que su propia vida

Mito: onii-chan-dijo mito triste por ver como su hermano mayor salía de su casa con la cabeza agachada.

 _ **Con Naruto**_

Vemos aún Naruto caminando por la aldea sin tomar mucho importancia a su alrededor perdido en sus pensamientos pero fue intervenido por unos aldeanos y Shinobido con arma en mano Naruto al ver esto salió corriendo para salvarse gritando para que alguien lo ayude pero para su sorpresa un Shinobi apareció en frente de el con una son risa que le dió miedo a Naruto y corrió en otra dirección para entrar en un Vallejos sin salida pare qué los aldeanos lo atrapen.

Aldeano: al fin te atrapamos maldito DEMONIO-dijo con adio al ver a Naruto.

 _(Se preguntarán por qué le siguen los aldeanos bueno simple, los aldeanos piensan que Naruto es la rencarnación de el kyubi por su tres marcar en cada mejilla y por Danso esparcio una mentira para que los aldeanos piensen que el es el demonio)_

Naruto: yo no soy el demonio-dijo con lágrimas antes sus ojitos.

Aldeano: cállate que ahora vamos a terminar con lo que el hokage empezó.

Y así le empezaron a dar golpes muy fuertes al pequeño Naruto. Después de aquel los aldeanos dejarán a Naruto inconsciente asiendo pensar que sabía muerto en un charco de su propia sangre.

 _ **Mente de Naruto**_

Naruto:así que...¿voy a morir así?-dijo Naruto llorando has que escucho unas voces asercandoce.

?: Qué pasa pequeño ¿por qué estás así? ¿Qué te pasó pare que estés llorando?-dijo una voz suave de mujer

Naruto: quién eres, déjame solo-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

?: Descuida no te aremos daño-dijo la otra voz de hombre hasta bajar así altura.

Naruto: perdón pero tuve un mal día-dijo un poco calmado-me pueden desir ¿quienes son?

?: Claro mi nombre es Son Goku soy uno de los dioses más poderosos que hay-dijo el ya identificado como Son Goku.

?: Y yo soy Son kaguya Ōtsutsuki soy la diosa conejo _**(No me jusgen plis :"3)**_ y esposa de Son Goku-dijo la ya identificada Son kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo sin más que desir asta el próximo capitulo. Bya bya. :v


	3. capitulo 3

**Espacio mental de Naruto**

Naruto: Ho..hola, mi nombre es Naruto y me gustaria saber que necesitan de mi unos dioses-dijo un poco tímido.

Kaguya: Hola pequeño -dijo con voz dulce- hemos visto tu pasado y nos gustaría hacerte una propuesta Naruto.

Naruto: y... ¿cuál sería esa propuesta kaguya-sama, goku-sama?-pregunto algo curioso.

Goku: primero que nada no seas muy formal solo llamamos por nuestros nombres son el "Sama", segundo la propuesta es... si ¿quieres que te entrenemos?-dijo con una sonrisa marca son.

Naruto: pero yo no tengo chakra-dijo con la vista baja-no puedo hacer ningún tipo de jutsu-termino con la voz triste.

Kaguya: No te preocupes hay una razón por qué no tienes chakra-dijo ella con una sonrisa-primero no solo tienes chakra sino también ki-dijo haciendo que se sorprenda Naruto-tu posees dos firmas de energía y por accidente mi hermana te sellos tus firmas de energía pero mi hermana le avía informado a minato, para que te entrenará y así liberar tu poder pero veo que no le iso caso -dijo esto último algo pensativa.

 **FLASHBAC** **K**

 _Kaguya: Bien Minato ya José lo que me pediste pero como estoy de buenas te dejare vivir pero de ti depende que tus hijos tengan una vida tranquila (aquí viene lo que no salió en el capítulo 1) otra cosa mas Minato de ti también de pensé que entrenes a tus hijos bien para que no estén en peligro constantemente si no es así sufrirán en el futuro mucho dolor y no va Aser de mi parte-dijo muy seria._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Naruto: entonces...mi supuesto padre lo sabía-dijo con ira y tristeza sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Goku: Naruto-hablo Goku-¿te gustaría que te entrenemos?-dijo Goku un poco serio.

Naruto: si por favor quiero demostrar que no soy ningún débil-dijo con voz determina.

Goku:bieno Naruto es momento que despiertes y ve a tu casa y duerme bien por que mañana nos iremos de la aldea para tu entrenamiento-dijo con una sonrisa que alegro a Naruto.

Naruto: Pero... ¿como salgo de aqui? o ¿cómo entro aquí?-pregunto

Kaguya: no te preocupes solo tienes que consentirte y tus entidad ya te las cure-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: gracias y nos vemos hasta mañana-dijo muy feliz

 **Fuera del espacio mental de Naruto**

Y así Naruto se despertó y vio su cuerpo que no tenía una herida y no le dolía su cuerpo y así Naruto camino hacia su casa,cuando llego a su casa sé percató que todos los clanes estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de el y sus hermanos, los invitados eran los clanes hyuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka,inozuka,Nara,  
akimichi,el consejo Shinobi y civiles, Naruto no ido caso y continuo caminando sin tomarle mucha importancia cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras pero se detuvo al escuchar a su familia para que den unas palabras.

Minato:muchas gracias por asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestros hijo y quisiera dar un comunicado primero me gustaría nombrar a Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze como heredero de clan Namikaze-dijo Minato con una sonrisa y asiendo que los presentes aplaudiendo asiendo que suba más su ego y arrogancia pero esto no fue bien visto para nuestro protagonista.

Kushina: Y Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze como heredera del clan Uzumaki y por último a mito Uzumaki-Namikaze como la próxima hokage -dijo muy feliz pero en cambio no lo Hera para unas sierras personas que le tenían afecto a Naruto, pero Naruto ya no le importaba la que sabe lo que el estaba presenciando al saber que su hermano menor fue nombrado como heredero de uno de los clanes eso significa que el primogénito que da expulsados de su clan, Naruto subió a su cuarto sin desir nada, su cierto era una un lugar gris tenía todo con polvo, una silla que apenas se sostenía un escritorio viejo, tenía una sábana como cama y una vela que Hera la única fuente de luz.

Después Naruto se sentó en su cama improvisada y se concentro para entrar en su espacio mental.

 **Espacio mental de Naruto**

Naruto: porque...snif...porque...snif... porque no me quieren solo quiero un poco de amor solo pido eso nada más... snif-dijo Naruto con el corazón echo pesados, a su temprana edad por primera ves experimenta un dolor muy grande.

Kaguya al escuchar lo todo lo que dijo Naruto se arrodilló ala altura de Naruto para abrazarlo para que llore en su hombro asta calmarlo

Kaguya: oye Naruto te...¿gustaría ser nuestro hijo?-dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas.

Naruto: ¿Enserio?-pregunto con lágrimas

Kaguya: es enserio ya hablé con goku-kun y el también está de acuerdo de que seamos tus papis-le respondió con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

Naruto: si...si...si quiero ser su hijo MAMÁÁÁÁ, PAPÁÁÁÁ.

.

.

.

.

hasta aquí está el capítulo nos vemos hasta la próxima bya bya


	4. capitulo 4

**ESPACIO MENTAL DE NARUTO**

Kaguya: bueno hijo quiero que hagas una cosa-dijo llamándole la atención al chico

Naruto:¿cual es mamá?-pregunto curioso

Kaguya: quiero que prepares tu cosas hijo por qué no vamos de la aldea por lo que acaba de pasar y puedes mandar escribirle cartas alas perdona que son importantes-dijo con una voz tierna que solo una madre le puede dar a su hijo.

Naruto: así lo haré mamá pero...como nos vamos a ir si ustedes están aquí-dijo curioso

Goku: no te preocupes hijo nosotros podemos salir de ti pero lo haremos cuando salgamos de la aldea-dijo Goku que acariciando la cabeza de su ahora hijo con una sonrisa, que se mantenía callado para no interrumpir a su esposa.

Naruto:está bien papá-dijo con una sonrisa por qué por primera ves tenía un padre que le aria caso,lo entrenaría,lo amaría y le daría el amor de un padre a su hijo que siempre a querido.

 **FUERA DEL ESPACIO MENTAL DE NARUTO.**

Y así Naruto sale de su espacio mental para preparar su muy escasas pertenencias y preparando un cortas para las persona que lo querian. Todas las cartas son iguales excepto dos una que era dirigida Asia su familia y la otra su hermana mito.

Cuando terminó de hacer las cartas salió por la ventana para derijirse Asia la puerta de la aldea, claro que dejo las respectivas cartas a las persona que él quiere mucho.

Naruto al llegar ala entrada de la aldea mira por últimas ves ala aldea para desir unas palabras.

Naruto: algún día regresaré y probaré que no soy un débil como todos Disen-después de desir esas palabras salió corriendo Asia las afueras del país del fuego.

Cuando Naruto ya estaba lejos de la aldea de paro para que descanse para que se concentre y decirle a sus ahora papás que ya están fuera de la aldea, después de desir les su cuerpo se iluminó cubriendo por completo su cuerpo al disiparse la luz frente a el se ve dos siluetas que el reconoció y esas personas son sus nuevos papás se levantó par ir con ellos para abrazarlos y los dos adultos sonríen y se agachan para corresponder el abrazo de su ahora hijo.

Goku: bueno hijo ahora tengo una pregunta-dijo Goku

Naruto: y cuál es papá-pregunto curioso.

Goku: quieres que desaparezcan tus genes tanto Uzumaki como Namikaze? Y qué tedemos nuestros genes para que seas nuestro hijo biológico?-dijo un poco serio ya que seria una decisión que él debe tener para su futuro.

Naruto: si...si...si papá Quero quitarme todos los genes que me atan ala familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y quiero tener los genes Son y Ōtsutsuki quiero que ustedes sean mis verdaderos papás.-dijo muy entusiasmado.

Goku: bien hijo así se ara-dijo feliz por su hijo

Y así Naruto y su nueva familia pasaban sus días muy felices.

 **TOKITOBASHI ( ASI SON MIS SALTOS EN EL TIEMPO NO ME JUSGEN :3 ).**

Ya han pasado 12 años y podemos ver a un adolescente alto de 1.71 mts de estatura cabellos gris (tipo trunks :3) ojos azul obscuro cuerpo muy definido lleva un pantalón AMBU color negro con una playera de color carmesí de un lado sin manga y el otro lado con manga una capa de color blanco y sandalias ninja.

Podemos ver como el adolescente llega a una gran aldea que es conocida como Konohagakure no Soto.

Al entrar ala aldea de sorprende de que los guardias no estén durmiendo, al momento de entrar es detenido con uno de los guardias.

Guardar 1: ¿a que se debe su visita a Konoha?-pregunto el guardia serio.

?: He venido para formar parte de esta aldea-dijo con un tono neutro

Guardia 2: está bien te llevaremos con el hokage.-dijo el otro guardia.

?: No sé preocupe yo ya estuve en esta aldea-fijo con una sonrisa que ni si quiera de dieron cuenta los guardias.

Guardia 1: está bien y que tenga una buena estancia en nuestra aldea.-finalizó este

Y así el adolescente siguió su camino en las calles de Konoha ganándose las miradas de todos los aldeanos, y así asta llegar al torre Hokage para llegar con la secretaria para que lo lleve con el Hokage al tocar la puerta y que escuchar un "pase" desde dentro de la oficina, al entran se encuentra con el Hokage su esposa y el ex-hokage.

?: Buenos días Hokage-sama he venido para formar parte de la aldea-dijo con la capa aún puesta un una capucha que tapaba su rostro solo dejando ver su boca

Hokage:bien...pero el ciclo escolar ya está por terminar en un mes aún así quieres entrar ala académica?-pregunto este.

?:así es Hokage-sama quiero entrar ala académica y también me gustaría que si puede entrar mi hermana.- dijo llamando la atención de la oficina.

Hokage: hermana?-pregunto curioso

?así es Hokage-sama peto ella llegará en unos días con mis padres ya que me dijeron que me adelantará para que entre primero.

Hokage:está bien como te llamas?-pregunto

?:mi nombre es Son Naruto Ōtsutsuki.-dijo quitándose la capucha de su cabeza dejando ver a nuestro protagonista

Toda la sala esta en un silencio profundo en frente de ellos está el hijo del Hokage que crelleron el estaba muerto. El hokage mando a buscar a su hijo pero no avía señal de el así que se rindieron en buscarlos

Minato: hijo! Qué bueno que as regresa...-no pudo terminar ya que naruto lo interrumpió.

Naruto: lo siento Hokage-sama pero mis padres son Son Goku y Son kaguya Ōtsutsuki usted se está equivocando-dijo este

Kushina: pero qué dises eres nuestro hijo eres mi bebé-dijo está tratando de darle un abrazo a su hijo pero Naruto la esquivo para que fue caminando de largo y asiendo llorar a la mujer.

Minato: pero qué ases, allá es tu madre-dijo este algo molesto de como trato a Kushina.

Naruto: jiji puedo entrar ala académica sí o no-dijo algo molesto Naruto

Sarutobi: si aquí tienes naruto-dijo este feliz Al ver de nuevo a su nieto adoptivo.

Naruto: gracias jiji-fijo con una son risa marca Son.

.

.

.

.

Buen asta aquí el capítulo de hoy nos vemos hasta la próxima bya bya


	5. capitulo 5

Después de que naruto tuviera una bienvenida no muy agradable salió de la torre Hokage y se dirigió Asia la academia y entrar al salón

Al llegar ala académica se adentro al edificio para estar al frente de salón y tocar la puerta para que la abra un hombre no mayor de 25 años **(no sé si su edad es esa :v)**

?:Hola ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto el hombre

Naruto: hola vengo a entra ala académica sí no es molestia-le contesto y entregándole el documento que le dió hirozen.

?: Bien esparame aquí para presentarte al frente de clase-dijo este para entrar al salón

?: Bien chicos hoy se nos unirá un nuevo integrarte espero que se lleven bien con el,-dijo llamando la atención de sus alumnos-pasa por favor.

En eso se abre la puerta y se deja ver a un peli-gris ojos azules obscuro con toque violeta entrando al salón.

Naruto: hola es un gusto me llamo Son Naruto Ōtsutsuki y espero llevarnos bien en este tiempo-se presentó con una reverencia dejando a una que otra chica sonrojada por lo guapo que se ve Naruto.

?: Y yo soy tu sensei Iruka puedes sentarte en un lugar vacío por favor-dijo el ya identificado como Iruka

Y así Naruto se pudo a buscar un lugar para sentarse y que siga su clase Iruka.

Y así paso el tiempo hasta el descanso donde nuestro protagonista salió al patio para descansar ya que su clase era aburrida **(como toda clase escolar)** se fue a descansar a un árbol que encontré pero antes de que pudiera descansar escucho algo atrás de el.

? Na...na...naruto-nii chan eres tu?-pregunto con una voz quebradiza y con lágrimas

Naruto: si...si soy yo...mito-dijo con una sonrisa por ver de nuevo a su pequeña hermana

En esta tiempo mito cambio mucho es una chica con cabello rubio con pequeñas franjas rojas su cuerpo avía cambio tiene cuerpo de reloj de arena, así edad ella tenía un cuerpo que aria que cualquier hombre se la comiera con la pura mirada su busto es de copa CC ojos azules como el cielo tiene puesto un pantalón corto que le llega hasta los muslos dejando ver su bien formada piernas también tiene una playera color rojo asiendo notar su busto y por último trae una chamarra de color negro con rojo.

En este momento mito fue abrasar a su hermano mayor que después pues de tanto tiempo lo volvió a ver.

Mito: o...on...snip...oni...snip onii-chan...snip...te...te..snip extrañado...snip...todo...snip...todo este... tiempo.-dijo con lágrimas que empapaban a Naruto.

Naruto: descuida ya no me alejaré de ti, jamás me alejaré de mi querida hermanita.-dijo respondiendo el abrazo.

Mito: enserio?-pregunto separándose del abrazo.

Naruto:lo juro por mi vid- pero no terminó por qué fue interrumpido por una persona con cara de perro.

?: Qué crees que has con MI hembra maldito alejate de ella maldit...hgggg-no pudo terminar por qué tenía clavado un pincho en su abdomen sacándole el aire.

Naruto: tú quién eres para háblale así Ami querida hermanita e maldito insecto.-dijo con enfado por cómo le dijo a su hermana.

?: Ma...ma...maldito me las pagarás-dijo con enojó

Pero antes de que se la se asia Naruto lo detuvieron.

?: Oye Kiba qué quieres desir que ella es TU hembra esa maldita es mía y de nadie mas-se escucho otra voz que iso enojar a Naruto.

?: oigan mandato quienfise que es de ustedes-dijo otra voz

Kiba:que quieren aquí ustedes dos Neji, Sasuke.-dijo con enojó

Pero antes de que los mendigo adosado hablen se sintió un instinto asesino que alteró el clima asiendo una atmósfera de color gris, los chicos al sentir ese instituto de pusieron a temblar ya que jamás avía experimentaron algo así ni cuándo sus madres se enojan.

Al buscar la procedencia de ese instituto se fijaron en el chico peli-gris que tenía los ojos tapados con su cabello sombraendolos asiendo lo más temible, asiendo que los presentes queden inconscientes menos mito.

Antes de que hablara Naruto tocó el timbre de la academia para Aser entender que el descanso avía terminado.

Naruto: vamos mito, vámonos al salón ya que Iruka-sensei se enojaran con nosotros.

Mito: si onii-chan-dijo mito siguiendo a su hermano.

Y así Naruto y mito se fueron así salón para que termine la tortu... digo las clases (:v) y así fue las clases terminaron.

Podemos ver a Naruto y mito caminando Asia la entrada de el colegio pero en su camino de encontró con su ex-familia esperando en la entrada.

Kushina: hola mito, Naruto comité les fue en el colegio?-pregunto con una esperanza para que naruto le responda.

Mito: hola mamá me fue bien pero en el descanso pasó lo mismo que siempre pero Naruto onii-chan estubo ahí y me salvó-dijo mito con una sonrisa.

Kushina: qué bueno hija y tu Naruto cómo te fue?- pregunta con esperanza.

Naruto: bueno mito me tengo que ir a buscar un lugar para dormir-dijo Naruto ignorado a Kushina olímpicamente.

Mito: está bien onii-chan-dijo un poco triste pero suele pasó al recordar que lo vería Aldia siguiente.

Minato:por qué no te quedas a dormir en tu antigüo cuarto hijo te apuesto estarás más cómodo en tu casa en en cualquier departamento-dijo tratando de convencer a Naruto y sacando una sonrisa a Kushina para que aceptara

Naruto:lo siento Hokage-sama Kushina-sama pero no puedo interrumpir su hogar...de seguro están ocupados con sus hijos para que me quedé con ustedes, si me permiten me retiro.

Kushina:pero qué dises si tú eres nuestro hijo Naruto-dijo ocultando su tristeza.

Naruto:lo lamento Kushina-sama pero usted está confundida yo no soy su hijo- dijo rompiendo el corazón de Kushina y minato

Mito: oye onii-chan quienes son tus papás?-pregunto curiosa

Naruto: Ya lo verás mito-dijo con una sonrisa

Y así Naruto siguió su camino para llegar asía su departamento donde dormirá hasta que lleguen su familia.

Al llegar a su departamento de pone a cenar después de cenar se dispuso a dormir

Naruto: mañana será un día largo.

.

.

.

.

Y asta aquí el capítulo espero que les aya gustado darle una estrella y comentario positivo para saber si les gusta.

Sin más que decir bya bya


	6. capitulo 6

Renuncia de derechos

Todos _los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia no me pertenecen sino Asus respectivos creadores._

 _Se prohíbe la copia de esta historia ya que lleva tiempo prepararla._

Narrador: Es un nuevo día en la aldea de Konohagakure no Soto los aldeanos salen de su casas para ir a sus respectivos trabajos,los niños salen a jugar.

En cierto apartamento se encuentra nuestro protagonista durmiendo plácidamente pero su descanso es interrumpido por los rayos de luz que se filtran por las cortinas asiendo despertarlo, después de levantarse se dirige Asia el baño para tomar una ducha al pasar 30 minutos sale para cambiarse y bajar a desayunar. Después de que desayuno salio de su departamento para dirigirse ala académica pensando cosas triviales pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz que no le gusto para nada.

?: Hola Naruto buenos días cómo estás?-dijo una voz

Naruto al escucharla se jiro para ver ala propietario de dicha voz.

Naruto: Eh?-expreso

Al dar la vuelta vio a la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze que está conformado en Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, y  
Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Kushina: hola hijo, te diriges ala académica?-pregunto lo evidente.

Mito: Hola Naruto onii-chan-dijo mito muy feliz

Naruto: Hola mito buenos días contesto Naruto ignorando olímpicamente a Kushina.

Menma: oye idiota no escuchaste lo que te dijo mamá-dijo/regaño a Naruto. Pero Naruto no le iso cado

Naruko: que no escuchaste basura-dijo arrogante

Minato: ya...ya...ya...dejen a su hermano de seguro tiene un problema-dijo Minato calmando Asus hijos

Naruto: vamos mito...vamos ala académica.

Mito: si onii-chan-dijo para seguirlo de Gual manera que la ex-familia del peli-gris, Menma y Naruko ban atrás de ellos ablando auto-nombrarse como dioses y por último la pareja de adultos viendo felices a sus hijos como una familia reunida pero su felicidad se interrumpió al ver a Naruto viendo Asia un conjunto de arbustos y un árbol llamando la atención de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto: desde cuándo vas estar Hai viéndome?-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes y uno que otro chismoso.

?: Qué cruel eres onii-sama-dijo con un puchero muy lindo.

De los arbustos salió una mujer de unos 15años de edad con un kimono color color blanco con toques de color rojo y negro. Asiendo destacar su hermoso cuerpo figura de reloj de arena asiendo notar su pecho copa De casi E cabello color negro-violeta  
Ojos púrpuras piel lechosa

La chica se lanzo a abrazar a Naruto poniendo celosas alas mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar en especial a Kushina que estaba más que enojada ya que una mujer suela que le está quitando a su bebé y mito que estaba celosa/enojada de como se dirigió y abraso así "onii-chan", por parte de los hombres tenían el mismos pensamientos "como es posible que ese maldito tenga a una muñeca así de buena" incluyendo a minato, pero estos pensamientos no eran los mismos que menma el maldecia al rubio "esa maldita zorra debe de ser mía y de nadie más como es posible que ese maldito la tiene".

Kushina: oye tú quién eres para abrasar a mi bebé-dijo muy molesta y asiendo asentir a todas las mujeres.

Menma: oye maldito imbécil entrégame a esa mujer para que sea una de mis prometidas-dijo con arrogancia asiendo asentir alos hombres.

Naruko: oye tú maldita quién eres y qué ases aquí... bienes a que te demos una paliza cómo se la dieron ase inútil? Jajajajaja -dijo riendo llamando la atención de todos.

?: Onii-sama quienes son ellos?-pregunto muy enojada de como se refería a su hermano.

Naruto: descuida no son nadie... Y dime dónde están papá y mamá?-dijo cambiando de tema.

?: Papá y mamá están en la entrada de la aldea esperándote onii-sama-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: bien, vamos akeno vamos con papá y mamá-dijo ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la ya identificada como akeno.

Y así Naruto y akeno fueron caminando Asia la entrada de la aldea seguidos de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y uno que otro chismoso que se coló por el camino (:v).

Al llegar ala entrada se deja ver a una pareja de adultos con una bebé en brazos.

Naruto y akeno se acercaron alos adultos.

Akeno: ya lo traje papá mamá-dijo feliz

?:muy bien hija...y bien hijo cómo te a ido en esta aldea?-pregunto una mujer con una sonrisa.

Naruto: un poco bien mamá pero no me quejo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

?: Oye hijo quienes son ellos?-pregunto el hombre curioso.

Pero antes de que naruto pudiera hablar lo interrumpió Minato.

Minato: Etto...hola buenos días mi nombre en Minato Namikaze y soy el Hokage de Konoha y ustedes me pueden desir quienes son y qué necesitan de mi hijo Naruto-dijo curioso pero alerta y ganándose una cara de desprecio de los adultos

?: Lo siento pero podremos hablar en privado ya que veo que hay mucha gente atrás de usted-dijo con voz muy seria el hombre.

Después de que Minato escucho al hombre se volteó a ves que era siento en el lugar hay mucho presentes (chismosos)

Minato: bien si me pueden seguir a mi oficina los atenderé-dijo un poco serio ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

?: Bien lo seguimos-dijo un poco desconfiado pero muy alerta de las jugadas de minato

Y así tanto la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze como la supuesta familia del peli-gris fuero ala torre Hokage para hablar más tranquilo, en el transcurso de la camino llamaron la atención de todos los aldeanos, tiempo después llegaron ala torre y entraron ala oficina, los presentes son la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, el ex-hokage y la supuesta familia de Naruto incluyendo a los adolescentes.

Minato: bien aquí estamos solos ahora me pueden decir quienes son y que quieren con mi hijo Naruto?-pregunto serio.

?: Primero que nada Naruto es nuestro hijo y respondiendo a tu pregunta yo soy Son Goku:dijo un hombre alto no muy grande de 27 años de cabello oscuro que desafía las leyes de la gravedad ojos color ónix cuerpo bien formado un bata sin mangas color carmesí pantalón color negro playera de igual manera que el pantalón un sintieron de color azul que rodea su cintura y tiene un calzado tipo bota y muñequera color azul.

?: Y yo soy Son kaguya Ōtsutsuki esposa de son Goku-dijo una mujer no mayor a 22 años de edad cabellos plateado con un kimono de color verde con toques rojo y naranja asiendo recalcar su hermosa figura piel lechosa pecho de copa E casi F

Akeno: y yo soy Son akeno Ōtsutsuki-se presentó con una reverencia.

Kaguya: y ella es Son Gine Ōtsutsuki-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa de madre señalando a la bebé que tenía Naruto en brazos.

Goku: y nosotros venimos a quedar nos a vivir a quien has que Naruto tenga experiencia en la vida ninja-finalizó Goku con los brazos cruzados y cara sería.

.

.

.

.

.  
Bueno hasta quiero el capítulo espero que les guste sin más que decir me despido y asta la próxima darle una estrella y un comentario positivo que ayuda a motivar me. Sin más que desir bya bya.


	7. capitulo 7

Renuncia de derechos: todos los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia no se si no a sus respectivos creadores.

Narrador: después de que Minato iba a decir algo lo volvió a interrumpir a Goku.

Goku: usted debe ser la persona que considera mi hijo como su abuelo ¿Verdad? Pregunto señalando a el ex-Hokage.

Ex-hokage: si ... me presento mi nombre es hirozen sarutobi es un honor conocer a los padres de mi nieto.-dijo con respeto.

Kaguya: el gusto es nuestro conocimiento al abuelo de mi pequeño hijo, siempre nos hemos hablado de usted.-respondió

Kushina: oye tú-dijo llamando a la atención de kaguya- quién eres para desirles "hijo" Ami bebé-dijo enfadada por la forma de cómo le hablo a Naruto.

Goku: bueno ... un gusto saberlo señor sarutobi pero si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que nos puedan otorgar un terreno para nuestra casa. Goku interrumpido a Kushina e ignoradola.

Hirozen: no sean tan formales solo dígame hirozen y a su respuesta si hay un terreno que les puede servir pero en ese lugar habitan bestia peligrosas-informo el Hokage

Goku: no se preocupe por eso solo necesitamos un lugar para descansar-dijo con una sonrisa marca son.- ha otra cosa tienen un campo de entrenamiento ¿Verdad?-pregunto esto con curiosidad.

Hiruzen:así es tenemos Cámpora de entrenamiento por qué pregunta-dijo este.

Goku: es para seguir con el entrenamiento de Naruto y akeno ya que les falta mucho para alcanzar sus límites-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hiruzen: ya veo entonces les recomiendo el campo de entrenamiento número 7 en ese lugar es muy amplio y muy resistente

Goku: me gustaría que me muestre el camino al terreno y el del campo de entrenamiento si no es mucho molestia- dijo este.

Hiruzen:No hay problema primero los ubicarse en su nuevo terreno,por favor síganme-termino de desir para que la familia Son le sigan

Con Minato estaba un poco incrédulo ya que no lo tomaron en cuenta hicieron que no lo han visto.

Con la familia Son-Ōtsutsuki y el alternador Hokage se definieron al terreno donde será su nueva casa. En el camino se ganaron miradas de los aldeanos pero esas miradas no eran nada santas por parte le los hombres se estaban comiendo a kaguya y akeno con la mirada cosa que no les gustó a Goku y Naruto asiendo sacar su instinto asesino y asiendo reír a la dos mujeres, por parte de la aldeanas se estaban comiendo con la mirada a Goku y Naruto esto no fue bien visto por kaguya y akeno que fulminaban con la vista a todas las mujeres.

Al llegar al lugar se reprendieron del tamaño del terreno, kaguya le entrego a Goku ala pequeña Gine para pasar el centro del terreno para sacar un pergamino y ponerlo en el suelo y asiendo unos sellos,después de que terminara de ser sellos el lugar se iluminó dejando ver una casa japonesa tradicional sorprendo a hiruzen y uno que otro chismoso.

Goku: bien... hiruzen me gustaría que dentro de tres horas nos veamos en el campo de entrenamiento-dijo este viendo como su familia entra en su casa.

Hiruzen: pero usted no sabe dónde se encuentra el campo de entrenamiento-dijo algo confuso ya que él no sabía dónde se encuentra en campo de entrenamiento.

Goku:no se preocupe nosotros estaremos ahí usted solo Balla al campo de entrenamiento y verá algo que lo va impresionar-dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Hiruzen:está bien como digas pero tengo una pregunta ¿Quiero saber si puedo llevar a personas muy importante para que vean el entrenamiento que tendrá Naruto?-pregunto este esperando a que lo rechaze pero si sorprendo fue lo que dijo Goku.

Goku:está bien no tengo problema pero con una condición-dijo mirando a hiruzen-que nadie intervengan en el entrenamiento por favor-dijo este serio

Hiruzen;está bien no dejare que los molesten es sus entrenamientos.

Y así pasaron las horas y hiruzen se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 esperando junto con las personas mas importantes que son los líderes de clases Yamanaka, inuzuka,Nara, akimichi, aburame, Hyuga,Uchiha, y la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze con su respectivos herederos.

?: hokage-sama nos puede desir para que nos citó en este lugar?-pregunto una mujer de cabello negros ojos del mismo color esta persona es la matriarca del clan Uchiha.

Hiruzen: descuida Mikoto los mandé a llamar para que vean el entrenamiento de Naruto.-al terminar de desir lo último Mikoto tenía una pensada en su corazón ya después de 11 años podrá ver de nuevo a Naruto el niños que lo cuido como su hijo,esto también fue escuchado por las personas presentes entre ellas las personas que tienen un gran aprecio asia el chico y estas son la matriarca del clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha Sasuki Uchiha, (hermana jemela de Sasuke), Itachi Uchiha, Tsume inuzuka, hana inuzuka.

Pero antes de que alguien preguntara se sintió una ráfaga de aire, cuando todos vieron es lugar de donde se originó se pudo ver como un borrón se ase presente, todos estaban sorprendidos por esa técnica ya que esa técnica le pertenece a su hokage.

Minato: oiga señor Goku usted donde aprendió una de mis técnicas-pregunto curioso por la técnica que uso.

Goku: esta técnica no es de usted ya que está me la enseñaron unos amigos que conocí tiempo atrás,me e enterado que su técnica tiene que usar chakra y kunais-dijo este sorprendiendo al actual hokage- en cambio mi técnica es mucho más avanzada yo puedo teletransportar si siento una presencia y se llama "teletransportación" y la talla de llama "jutsu dios del trueno volador" tu usas sellos y yo no-termino de desir.

Goku:bueno como ya su duda de mi técnica se resolvió, Naruto-dijo llamando a su hijo- hijo quiero que te concentres vamos a trabajar con tu segunda firma también tu akeno -dijo este y recibiendo un "si"por parte de sus hijos.

Y así fue los dos se pusieron al frente del campo serrando sus ojos para consentirse la primera fue akeno que en su cuerpo se manifestó un aura de color blanco es fenómeno les intereso al consejo civil y a danzó Shimura, akeno se puso a pelear con madre para que se acostumbre con su poder, por otro lado Naruto era un caso distinto ya que le está costando sacar su poder dormido (tipo Gohan), no pasó nada de una hora y en Naruto se manifestó la estela de luz blanca pero a Naruto no le gusto Tando esperar que empezó a elevar más su poder.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-Grito Naruto llamando la atención de los demás y una preocupación de otros.

Kushina: NARUTO!-grito desesperada e iba asia Naruto pero fue detenido con hiruzen.

Hiruzen: Kushina! Controlate, no debes de interferir en su entrenamiento-dijo serio

Kushina:p...pero-no pudo terminar por qué escucharon un grito más fuerte, todos vieron de donde provenía ese grito y se sorprendieron por qué el grito provenía de Naruto.

La apariencia de Naruto cambio drásticamente su cabellos se volvió de color amarillo ojos de color esmeralda su masa muscular aumento drásticamente asiendo sonrojar una que otra mujer.

Esto era visto por todos los presentes que están en shock

Hinata:q...qu...que le paso a Naruto-kun-preguntó algo preocupada por su amado

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo se escucho a Goku hablar.

Goku: qué bueno hijo alabad de despertar la primera fase de tu poder- dijo Miu feliz por su hijo

Kaguya: ese poder ... te felicito hijo tiene superado tus límites estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo con una sonrisa

Akeno: que bien onii-sama ya lo tienes- dijo feliz por su hermano

Goku con voz de orgullo: Ha despertado el ...- iso una pausa dramática- Super Saiyin.


End file.
